Talk:Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor
Untitled I want to get rid of the "lack of dignity" under the unlock heading. Give me one good reason it is there. Spartan 107 01:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Flaming Helmet In the article it says you can unlock a flaming helmet. Is this true, is there a picture of it? 58.110.196.203 03:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :No you cannot unlock it. It's only available to Bungie staff (exclusive to them). See the image and it's description here: File:FlamingHayabusa.jpg. --''Squishy Vic'' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|''talk]]) 04:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Armor Abilities test Are the tests on the armors valid, Im about to try them myself, If they are, bungie lied to us, which is a rare occurence *cough* *cough* Yea please, if they are, we need a source...if they arn't, then you have a lot of guts posting fake info...--SpartansOnFire 05:44, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Put the nickname of the armor on trivia By the topics name The Hayabusa nickname that most elite players give it should be added.The power ranger armor. Katana Is there proof the Katana is really part of the Haybusa Project?Spec-Opp Spartan 04:16, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Sith Venator There is no proof. Sith Venator Marathon Symbol? I was in theater and noticed what looked like the marathon symbol on my Hayabusa-helmeted spartan's right eye. Was it supposed to be there or was it a glitch only found in foundry? Darthmasterchief 16:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Damage The article says, basically, that if the Katana is shot you will receive damage from that. I have, however, tested this myself and found this to be incorrect. I have fired various weapons into the armor and found that no damage was done. Really, the only time I noticed damage was from the Spartan Laser, but that is more than likely due to proximity of the head and its hit box. I am removing the mention of damage from the article. XRoadToDawnX 19:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) How To Unlock Does this need all the gold skulls and silver skulls,or just the gold skulls,I have all the skulls,but Tilt,and only one silver skulls:the blind skull.Can anyone help me? Hayabusa helmet Do i need to do something else than gather all of the 13 skulls to get hayabusa helmet, because I have collected them all but I still cant use the helmet -- 10:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC)antsa90 This isn't a game help page. It's an area to discuss improvements to the article. --Jaguartalon 09:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Lower Body? How come Hayabusa is rivals with MJOLNIR, but uses the MJOLNIR lower armor? '''Teh lolz!' [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 21:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would assume there was a competition between the two companies (RKD and Misriah) during the early years of Operation: TREBUCHET where the UNSC wanted a powered armour for its forces. Since the MJOLNIR was considered a major technological leap than the HAYABUSA, the UNSC decided to start funding the MJOLNIR and began mass production for its SPARTAN Program. In later years, it is assumed the HAYABUSA was made as an optional attachment to the MJOLNIR. This is similar to Joint Strike Fighter Program. I would recommend reading that article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've always thought that the HAYABUSA system has components for the lower body as well, they aren't just shown in Halo 3 as the armor customization is limited to the upper sections. And the components have been made compatible with MJOLNIR due to the reasons described by Subtank.--Jugus (Talk | ) 22:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Reach I hope this is in reach like the Recon armor is, probably unlocked by the same things as yuo do in Halo 3. I hope we find out soon so we can add it to the Article.--Justin Kane 02:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I doubt its gonna be in reach but would be awsome if it were *cough* assassinations in this armor would pwn *cough*Theraptor92 15:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC)